


Xmas visit

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Storytelling, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Harry took a surprise Christmas visit at the Met. And messed certain things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xmas visit

**Author's Note:**

> It is not particularly Christmassy but I enjoyed it nonetheless to write it about xmas time.
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Every comment and kudos is welcomed.

His Royal Highness Prince Henry Charles Albert David of Wales took a rapid surprise Christmas visit at the New Scotland Yard. The Chief Super showed him every division, introduced a few high ranked officers to the Prince while he sent somebody to find a Commissioner. When they reached Lestrade’s floor the PC came back with the message from the Commissioner so the Chief Super excused himself to read it. It said that he will be there in short notice. Harry and his bodyguards entered the division to found Lestrade and Sally arguing about something.

“I really don’t care, Donovan. You couldn’t act like that in a crime scene!” shouted Lestrade above his shoulder as he entered his office with Sally in his tow.

“But boss, Sherlock…”

“Even when Sherlock was provoking you. By now you really should have learned to…. Donovan, are you listening to me?” Greg turned to saw Sally frozen in place in front of his office and staring. He came back to the main office again to notice everybody was silent and looking at the door.

“What the bloody hell is wrong with everybody? You lots had a work to do. Hello Harry! Everybody work!” Lestrade just turned back to Sally when the realization hit him, he jerked back his head. “What are you doing here, Harry?”

“Hello Uncle Greg! Just as usual Granny asked me to do an ‘official’ visit.” He air quoted the official part.

“You can tell her that my answer is still the same.”

“But she wants to change it.”

“Yes, I know. She’s sent you for that since you were what, two or something?”

“I know. It’s been my duty since I could speak to change your answers in variously topics.”

“Harry, I told you no when you were three and had your big puppy eyes on me, why on earth does she think that now, when you had grown out of that, my answer could change?”

“Maybe because of the Christmas spirit? Please Greg! You know, I remember when I was five you changed your mind once.”

“Yeah, I broke my leg and I had a headache and you asked repeatedly over and over again: ‘Please Uncle Greg say yes to her please, please pleeeaaaase,’ every five minutes” Greg said with an annoying tone in his voice as he mocked a five-year-old’s pleading. “Of course I said yes to you. I owe Will a huge favour for occupying you that day before you started asking what was about that time. And no, I would say no to him too, if you and Liz could persuade him to collect my debt with a yes.”

“You know, you are the only one who is capable to contradict her for this long in various topics. Even dictators changed their minds to obligate her will. And you’ve been disagreeing with her for almost three decades about almost everything.”

“It could be a Guinness record then.”

“It must be.”

“You know what is that you’re asking me this time anyway?”

“No, I don’t.”

“And you aren’t curious?” asked Greg with a raised eyebrow

“Of course I am, but I think it is better when I don’t know. And I’m used to it, from both of you.”

“You are clever. But if you are lucky I’ll tell you and ask your opinion. Tell her I consider it.”

“And you really will do it?”

“Of course not. She asked the impossible and she knows it.”

“Alright, I tell her you think about it, but she won’t believe me. I only saw her this determined once, of course it was about you as well.”

“Yeah, well we have a bad influence on each other.”

“So your answer is still stands then? I think I should warn you she has an appointment to increase her odds today with My...”

“Harry!” Greg cut the Prince off in mid-sentence just a bit angrier then he wanted. “Sorry I know it is not your fault. Sorry, just... This is my work place.” And with that both of them realised where they were and looked around to saw every people in the room staring dumbstruck at them; even the Commissioner who arrived while they talked.

“Commissioner, can I borrow DI Lestrade for a few hours? The crown needs him in a very important matter.”

“Of course, Sir.” The Commissioner himself was the most surprised that he was capable of giving Harry an intelligent answer.

“Thank you, Commissioner. It was lovely to see your station. You all work hard and well. Thank you in the name of the country. DI Lestrade, you are coming with me.”

“Yes, Your Royal Highness.” said Greg as he grabbed his coat and followed the Prince out of the building.

 

“What the bloody buggering hell was that?” It doesn’t take long when the whole building knew the story and discussed every detail over and over again. Asked the same questions just to be answered none of them and indicate a few more in return. “Did he actually say Liz about the Queen?” “How on earth did he know the Royal family?” “Prince Harry knew Lestrade?” “Did he really call him Uncle Greg?”

 

“Sorry for the… you know. They don’t know about my private life. They knew I am married, but they don’t know to whom. They saw Mycroft of course but they know him as Sherlock’s posh brother not as my husband. And they definitely didn’t know about the Lestrade Spencer family link.”

“Sorry about that Greg. I didn’t want to mess it up.”

“Don’t worried I will tell them about Mycroft. They scared him enough to not question further if I told them that I know you through to him; which is true by the way, he did told me you were born.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I was at the uni when he called me. So what do I do today to the crown as you nicely asked me out from work?”

“Have a lunch with me.”

“Right… and meantime you convince me Liz was right and I was wrong.”

“Maybe…”

“Harry!”

“Yes, yes is it, yes.”

“Alright, then. Come to mine we can speak while we eat. Fish and chips? I know a very good place.”

“I would like that. We didn’t spend much time together as we used to be.”

“Yeah, but you have an important job Harry, what you are really good at. Your mother would be proud of you.”

“Thanks Greg.”

 

“You never actually tell me how you met with Mycroft. In my entire life you are an item, Greg and Mycroft. So how you two are met?” asked Harry as he sat at the kitchen island and watched Greg as he served the fish and chips in two plates.

“You know, I met Mycroft when I was seventeen and he was fourteen. We met one of the autumn gatherings in the palace. I hated that sort of thing, I still do. Anyway, I was accompanying your mother and Mycroft was there too. Your mother introduced me to him. He arguing something with your father, and it seemed to me your father beginning to lose. Di actually saved his dignity from a fourteen year old kid with my introduction. Mycroft and I… well we left your parents chatting. We had a chat as well and we found a lot of topic and loads of common interests and sort of things. We wandered around a park and when we didn’t appear for the tea they began to search us; the Palace Guards found us just after sunset and everybody was furious about us. We had lost track in time a bit. We become best friends very soon. We wrote to each other almost every week, and the following gatherings we had a guard who followed us when we talked and strode around, so Liz hadn’t have to worry about us. After a few years it formed to something more. So when Mycroft told me you were born we already been together a few months.”

“So you are together more than thirty years?”

“Yep”

“Wow, that is something. How that is possible that your colleagues don’t know about two you? They are detectives after all.”

“Well, when we started our carrier it was a different world. The homophobic hate crimes happened rather frequent. With our jobs it was the safest way to keep our relationship as a secret. When the world changed we just kept live along the way as we used to. The public affection never was our thing anyway. When the law changed we got the civil partnership, it was natural for us. We don’t keep it as a secret, not anymore; it just doesn’t come up in the office now. They know about my marriage but they assume it is a shy woman I think. The Met is the biggest gossip mill you could imagine. When I started working it was a secret, yes; and I kept it really close to my chest. Few years and I became the PC who good what he is doing and have promising carrier ahead of him, who have a really private life, but got a few friends in the force too. It was good. They respected that. When the ring appeared my finger they congratulated me and we moved on. I think it is the time they know about it, after all Gregson and I work together since we were rookies; we’ve been at the academy together. At the uni I talked about My at the beginning but stopped when they told me I acted like a lovesick teenager, and since then I just… don’t.”

“So you really not mad at me?”

“No it is alright Harry, really.”

“Thanks, I was worrying a bit.”

“Don’t.”

“Alright, and what was Granny want this time?”

“She wants my eggnog recipe.”

“But you aren’t told anybody your secret ingredients.”

“Exactly, which is the point. She wants it because nobody knows it. I told her I happily cook to her when she wishes and not just for Christmas but in this very kitchen and I not allowed her stuff to sniffing around while I make a miracle.”

“But you cooked in the palace before.”

“Yeah it is the part of the negotiation. She’ll keep me asking I’ll refuse a few times, after a bit I’ll let go that part. So in the end I’ll cook in the palace without her stuff and she could drink it. It’ll be a win-win situation.”

“That’s good. You learn a lot from Mycroft.”

“I know.”

 

When Greg arrived back to his office Gregson, Hopkins and Dimmock already made themselves comfortable in there to waiting for the explanation. The bright side in the situation was with Hopkins in the room Greg have to tell the story once and by tomorrow the whole station will know it if not the whole bloody police force in London.

“So Greg you know the Royal family; and very well it seems.”   
“Yeah well...umm yes it seems, isn’t it?”  
“So start talking.”  
“You know I am a married man right?”  
“Yeah we know.”  
“Right so I know Harry through to him.”  
“Him?”  
“Yes him. My husband is well… is Mycroft.”  
“Mycroft Holmes?”   
“Sherlock’s brothers is your... is your…”  
“Yes he is my husband.”

“When was this thing happened? I know you since university and you hadn’t mention this, I’m sure of that.” said Gregson

“I know him since I was seventeen. We were friend at first but when I went to the uni we were together already. I always talked about him you even complained about it so I stopped.”

“No I’m not. You always talk your… What was that?... Yes ‘My’…  wait My as Mycroft?”

“Yes, My as Mycroft.”

“And the Royal family?”

“You didn’t think I only knows Harry? I know the whole family as well.”   
“And why Harry called you Uncle Greg?”  
“I knew him since he was a few months old, so I am his uncle sort of; in the sentiment way not in blood.” not entirely he added it in his head “I babysat him and his brother when they were little.”

“But you told us you know Sherlock for a few years. How could it be possible?”

“I know Sherlock since he was seven, but it was family business, I know him as a consulting detective for a few years.”

“But it…” Dimmock’s reply was cut off by Greg’s phone.

“Sorry I have to take this. Lestrade.”

“Gregory. Harry called me. How are you?”

“Hey My. Good actually. Why?” he asked as he turned his chair away from his desk and look out of the window; he usually did this when he’s in the phone with his husband.

“I am just worried.”

“Don’t be it’s alright. It wasn’t a secret anyway.”

“True. If you want I could tell Sherlock that Harry messed up a bit at the Yard and he could be there in ten minutes.”

“And what would be the point of it?”

“You know he always became a bit overprotective when it comes to you.”

“Yeah I know, but no thanks; it’s actually a good outcome.”

“As you wish. So you don’t mind what Harry did?”

“It was a bit embarrassing. The way they come to know, not the thing itself, but I’m glad to they know now that you are my husband.”

“You know sometime I think Sherlock is right.”

“About what?”

“The police never see the obvious…”

“Not never, but sometimes they are quite bad at deductions, yeah.”

“Gregory I have to go. Are you at home for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, it’s my turn to cook.”

“Is there something in your mind already?”

“As always My, as always.”

“I’m looking forward to it, my dear Gregory. Until tonight.”

“Bye My” He ended a call with an idiot grin in his face and turned back to face the little group in front of his desk.

“That’s it; the same silly happy face. It radiated that sickening happiness when we’re at the academy and that it seems didn’t change ever since.”

“Yeah well…” he cleared his throat “You haven’t got anything to do?”

“Alright, alright we are going…” and they went out of his office but they didn’t went back to work instead they went to the break room to spear what they heard.

 


End file.
